Trash cans typically comprise an elongated generally cylindrical hollow container closed at one axial end and a lid which snap fastens to the upper end of the container. Typically, the lid has diametrically opposed handles which engage and lock with a peripheral, circumferentially extending outwardly directed flange on the top edge of the container to secure the trash placed in the container.
Dust pans are well known and typically comprise a generally a rectangular tray having a handle and an elongated flat edge to be placed flush on a support surface such as flooring so that the user can sweep accumulated dust and dirt particles into the dust pan.